User blog:Emily and elena/Emillieandelenapart17
Meanwhile. Under the covers. Holding her in his arms. It seemed like nothing was around but the horrible stench of alchol. The door smashes open exposing the lousy truth. Alli- Mom!! Dad!! Its not what it looks like. She leans to the side of the warm bed and feels a hit on the head. Hangover. She struggles to grab her underwear. She throws on an over grown shirt. While the screaming continues. Drew leaned in to the oposite side on the bed, throwing up his remains. Before even saying anything Alli is pushed out the door. After a couple of silent minutes. Drew stumbles out the bedroom. He looks down the hall. Eli and Adam are leaned up against the wall, looking at the disguisting house in front of them. Drew- Damm. Thats nasty. (looking around the house) Surprisenly there werent any bodies scattered around the ocean of red cups and Bras. Eli looked at the Clock hanging lopsided. Eli- Shit! i Have to go to work. Do you guys mind cleaning this place up. Already fully clothed. He just up to brush is teeth. They house is silent. Eli- Guys? Adam and Drew close the door behind them. Eli sighs and puts on his jacket. He sprays colon all over his body. Still stumbling he turns on his hearse and drives. Galgarza car repair. He drives in to the parking lot, falling asleep in the drivers sit. KNOCK KNOCK. He rolls down his window. Sammy. Sammy- Man, (coughs) You stick of Tequila and Clavin Klein. Eli- What do you want? He rolls his eyes and leans back. Sammy- I need to talk to you, can i come in. Eli rolled up the window and opened the passenger side. She came in. Brushing against the car seat. Sammy- So, rocking party last night huh? Eli- Yeah i guess. But im trying to figure out how i got drunk. Sammy- Thats kinda what i wanted to talk to you about. She hesitated. Sammy- Bianca and Fitz poured Tequila and rum in the kool aid. Eli turned to look at her. Squinted and smiled. Eli- Awsome. Now i have no girlfriend. Thanks. Sammy- Sorry. Wait, you dont have a girlfriend? Eli Looked at her. - Get out, Sammy "accidently" dropped her purse under the driver's seat. Fellin Eli all up. Eli- Woah. What are you doing? Sammy- You know you like it. He looked up and saw Drew, Adam and Mr. Galgarza looking into the black car. Mr. Galgarza- What are you doing? Sammy- Daddy, he was-- Burst out crying. Eli confused noticed that Sammy was already out the car by the father's side. Adam- You move on fast. Drew- Whore. Eli- Mr. Galgarza, i swear she was all over me! I dont even like her. Dirty bitch. Mr. Galgarza was boiled up. His face turned cherry red.- Your fired. GET OUT OF MY PARKING LOT!! Drew and Adam jump in the cars back seat. Eli confused, Drove home full speed. Category:Blog posts